Signed with a Lily
by leanART
Summary: Lily Evans finally realises that she likes James Potter but how can she tell him in the least embarrasing way possible? LExJP OneShot. Rated T for kissing.


I thumped my pillow. I thumped it again harder. How could this be happening to me? I wouldn't believe it. It's just wrong. I mustn't think about Potter's gorgeous eyes, amazing smile or sexy hair – I just want to run my fingers thro- wait! No, bad Lily! I do not in any way fancy James Potter, nor do I think he is attractive. I screamed into my pillow. I was so confused.

"Lily, are you ok?" I lifted my head to see my best friend Alice Prewett standing at the side of my bed. I had been too engrossed in my thoughts of James that I hadn't noticed her.

"Yes I'm fine," I managed to mumble through my pillow. I didn't want her to see my face as I was probably beetroot red. Alice grabbed my pillow off me and threw it across the dormitory where it landed peacefully on Emily Shaw's trunk. I let my head fall with a thump onto the velvet red sheets. "What the Hell was that for?" I said angrily, giving her a sharp glare.

She hesitated before saying, "You wouldn't tell me what's wrong with you, all you've been doing for the past two days is moping, you don't even shout at Potter anymore…" I felt my face burn, "And now you're going all red and…" Alice stopped, realisation hitting her. Her mouth fell open and her hand quickly flew up to it. After five minutes of awkward silence she burst out laughing. "Y-You like P-Potter!" She laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"No I don't!" I said, blushing again. Alice calmed down and gave me a stern look.

"Don't lie to me Lily; I've been your best friend for seven years. I can tell you like him," She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't! I, I…" I hesitated. I would have to tell Alice, was it that obvious? "Who am I kidding, I like him!" I felt like I wanted to cry. Who would ever think that perfect little head girl Lily Evans would have a crush on stupid little arrogant prick James Potter. I pulled the red and gold bed quilt over my head as so Alice couldn't see my face.

"So when exactly did this happen?" Alice said, gently removing the covers from over my head, curiosity burning in her voice.

"I don't really know, it's just he's taken over my mind and all I can think about is his perfect smile, sexy hair and those beautiful hazel eyes and…" Alice cut me off.

"Whoa you can stop there Lily!" She said, "Well you have to tell him, now!" She said excitedly, pulling my hand as to pull me from my bed. I gave her a terrifying look.

"I can not tell him! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me? After all these years of me turning him down I would ask him out? No way!" I said, my face red though from lack of breath this time as I had said it all as one sentence. "And especially not in the common room were everyone is watching!" Alice frowned.

"Come on Lily! Everyone has been waiting for you two to get together since fifth form!" I shook my head and she sighed. "How about you write him a note then?" Alice suggested, obviously disappointed. An idea struck my head. I could just imagine a light bulb going off.

"That's not such a bad idea Alice!" I said as I took out a quill and some parchment and some emerald green ink.

---

James Potter sighed as he walked into his dorm. No one else was there as they were all in the common room. He stalked over to his bed and lay down on it. Today had been a tiring day. He was about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep when he noticed something digging into his back. He rolled over where he found a small envelope that had in emerald green writing the word 'James'. _"It's the colour of her eyes…" _He couldn't help thinking as he tore it open. He stared at it. There was only one sentence on the whole parchment and it said 'I like you' but it wasn't that that James was staring at. Instead of being signed a name there was a small drawing of a Lily in the bottom right corner. James gaped at it before throwing the parchment on his bedside table and bouncing down the stairs to the common room.

---

I was sitting on one of the large red armchairs, supposedly studying for Newts but I couldn't concentrate. I was just staring off into the warm fire in front of me. All I could think about, as usual, was James. He'd see it any minute now. I had watched him go up to his dormitory after all. I closed my eyes. I couldn't do this. I closed my book and began walking towards the stairs that led to the girl's dorms.

"Hey James, I thought you were going for a nap?" I heard the voice of Sirius Black from behind me. James didn't answer. I was almost there. Once I got to the stairs James couldn't follow me.

"Oi!" I heard a few different people mumble from behind me but I didn't look round. I knew James must have been pushing them out of the way to get to me. I started climbing up the stair case. I had won. James couldn't follow me. I smiled to myself before suddenly the stairs turned into a slide and I screamed while I slid down them. There at the bottom of the stairs was James Potter, one foot on the now slide. He caught me and without another word turned me around and smashed his lips into mine. I cooperated at once. They were so soft and gentle. Every part of my body tingled with excitement. I felt fireworks. James deepened this kiss as he ran his tongue along my lip, asking permission to enter and I let him. It felt amazing to let his tongue explore my mouth. I ignored the cat calls, wolf whistles and cheers from the rest of the Gryffindor who had now noticed Lily Evans and James Potter snogging at the bottom of the girl's stair case. I pulled away for air but James pulled me right back in. It felt so right kissing him. Something I never thought I'd be doing. When James and I finally parted I was blushing violently and so was him. I could see Alice smirking a couple feet away from me.

"Oh shut up!" I said to her before grabbing James by the collar and planting one more small peck on his lips.


End file.
